Dance For Me
by iamrotting
Summary: Anna took a girl home, but unbeknownst to her, the girl was more than someone she'd randomly met in the club. /NSFW [ONE-SHOT], BETA: itsnotkristoff (tumblr)


Perhaps coming with Rapunzel and her boyfriend to the club wasn't so bad after all. I'd gotten drunk already… which was why I thought otherwise. Because why else would I lay my eyes on a… very beautiful blonde in a very tight skirt, moving her hips like… like… _god damn._

My face felt flushed. I kept repeating in my head that it was just the alcohol. Ugh, I shouldn't have drank so much. I've almost been playing a game on my own: every time she'd run her hands over her body, I'd take a drink. Every time she'd run her fingers through her hair (Gods, her hair…), I'd swoon.

Awful.

I was just awful.

 _God, it even feels awful._

I took another sip anyway… only to spit it out, and choke when I caught my eyes on hers. I could feel my cheeks flaring up, and I couldn't bring my eyes elsewhere. Well… I guess, I did… you know, toward her cleavage.

But she looked familiar for some reason. Like… like a celebrity. She couldn't be that singer.

 _I'd die._

She leaned against the table next to me. "A margarita, please." I took another sip. Gods, I must've looked like a freak staring at her.

Turning my eyes to stare at my drink, I decided to wait until she'd leave. Of course, my heart opposed that thought. I just didn't have the courage to pursue her! I could feel her gaze crawling up my skin. Oh, what was I getting, trying to play hard to get? I couldn't believe I was sitting next to her. Alone.

 _Where are those two love birds, anyway?_

"You know, it'd be nice if we could both get away from this place. It's filled with men flocking over me, and I don't feel really comfortable with that," I heard her say.

 _Whoa… what?_ My eyes widened in disbelief. Ha, she could've been talking to someone else. She couldn't be just by herself right now… Or not. She had her eyes on me, and my heart almost stopped. It was too blue… and I couldn't help letting my eyes roam over her thin waist, her pale legs crossing… her supple lips. "U-Uh… E-Excuse me?"

She leaned closer to me, her hand placed on my thigh. My ear glowed red, shivering from her breath grazing against my skin. "I said, I don't feel comfortable here. You seem like a nice girl…" _Crap._ "Staring at me like that." _Oh shit._ I was mortified.

But that was the thrill!

I chuckled nervously. "I-I have friends. Uh, they're somewhere. W-What about you?"

She shrugged. "They're somewhere too. It doesn't really matter… even if, I do want to go with them… are you really going to oppose me?" Her pout was adorable, and it was undeniable that I couldn't… deny her.

"Um… D-Do I have a choice?"

"No."

I chewed on my lip nervously. She had to be drunk, and I refrained a small sigh from slipping out as her lips brush against my ear. "I-I…" Oh geez, I usually wouldn't be such a wimp. But Gods, there was something about her that I craved.

It could've been her body, the way she talked… or the way she made me feel…

I got up from my seat quick enough to make my head spin a bit. "U-Uh, I think you're drunk? H-Hey, we should um, m-maybe we just sit here and drink? Ooh, or maybe we should-" Shit. I didn't know what happened, but my drink was spilled on her dress. "S-Sorry, sorry!" I grabbed a napkin, dabbing against all the spots that I'd made on her dress. God, it was a beautiful dress too!

There was no reason to be so clumsy, but here I was. And now I was just embarrassed, and it didn't matter to me that she was just staring at me in silence.

"You seem to really like doing this."

Okayyy… maybe it did matter. I paused, staring up into her eyes… unbeknownst to the fact that I had my hands on her chest. Until now, trying to get her cleaned.

… Not that I didn't want to put my hands on her chest, by the way.

I didn't move my hands, and neither did our eyes leave each other. If I hadn't mistaken, I was starting to feel droplets of nervous sweat trailing down my forehead. But I still didn't move my hand because… _why the hell should I-_

Oh geez, I really was starting to look like a creep. Gods, I was saying this as if I hadn't been looking at her wide-eyed a moment ago.

Her eyebrows raised and in the back of my head, I thought I could hear her screaming. Perhaps I really was this drunk. But I was naturally a clumsy person. Still, it was no excuse.

She grabbed my wrist, and I was at the verge of giving her a billion apologies, until she leaned over.

Her lips pressed against my ear, and I couldn't help but stiffen my body up. "Well then, I guess you're still going to have to take me home so that I can clean myself up… yes?"

My body felt like it'd just dove into a volcano, as I let myself melt into her voice. _Gods, a million times yes._

* * *

To be fair, I tried my very best to be courteous, but she wouldn't let me have it. Being in the taxi with her hands roaming my thighs, caressing my cheeks, was as if she was testing my limit. Oh, it was working.

Of course, I also asked her, "A-Aren't you that singer?" She laid her head on the crook of my neck, her lips stroking every little freckles spotted on my skin. Gods, I could feel her breasts pressed against my back. I stiffened a moan.

"Hm?" She paused. A glimpse of blue shined through the night. I fumbled for my keys as we neared our- _my_ apartment.

"I-I-I said… aren't you t-that singer?" I repeated. Knowing- _assuming_ that she was Elsa Olsen, I couldn't relax myself. Gods, I didn't think she'd look so much like her…

"Singer?" She pulled away, eyeing me up and down. "Do I look like one to you?" She sounded like one too. " _I got the city on my side, tonight… tonight…"_ she sang, giggling as I shivered. Gods, I could swoon right now.

"Uh… W-What's your name? I've never gotten your name."

"Neither have I."

"I'm Anna… Anna Anderson. You?"

She laughed. "I'm not telling my name just yet… I like to keep things _mysterious."_

"Um…" Which was why I found her attractive…?

"There's no fun to it if I told you my name, babe…" she breathed, her voice soft against my scorching ear.

There was nothing else I could say or do as I opened the door to my small apartment and slipped in. "Uh… if you want to take a shower, I-I have some clothes for you to fit-" Oh. _Oh._

I couldn't believe my eyes. And as they widened from the wonderful view of her slipping her dress down… her back - so pale… smooth… slender. I thought I was going to get a heart attack. My head was racing, and my skin felt like it was burning from the alluring sight.

Her dress flowed down to the ground, until she was in nothing but a flimsy thong. I gulped, refraining from moving towards her.

But she moved towards me, hips swaying… and she let her arms placed over her breasts. Adrenaline spiked through my body, leaving me weak and wired on the outside, and pumping from the inside. I'd been pressed against the door, grabbing at the doorknob as it was the only thing I could hold.

She held my waist with one hand. I watched her as her blue eyes observed me in every way possible. _As if she was stripping me naked._

I stared into her eyes, my lips between my teeth. Gods, her perfume was overwhelming me… "I was hoping you could clean me up…" she breathed into my ear… and all my thoughts had dashed out the door.

My breathing felt heavy as I let her lips graze against my molten hot skin. I sighed to her in response. "G-Gods-"

She pulled away, letting her arms hug around my body. "In the bedroom, of course."

So here I was standing in the middle of the bedroom, her lips pressed softly against mine, my hands hesitantly taking her waist towards my body. My head was racing. _Oh, what am I doing?_ My figure felt insanely hot, and she was the cause of it.

She held my cheeks in her hands, letting her thumbs feel every little freckle I possessed. Little by little, I managed to relax into her… as if I didn't even care what was going to happen to the world. To us.

I moaned, letting her tongue taste every little bit of me, her nose tickling my skin with every little touch. I flushed, and my hands tensed. It didn't help that she smelled so… nice…

Slowly she pulled away, prompting a whine to slip out. The woman giggled as her arms fell to wrap them around my waist.

And with a small yelp, I was dragged down to fall against her body on the mattress. Geez, how could she be this relaxed? Her heart wasn't beating that quick!

Picking my head up from her chest, I pouted. She was still laughing like a little school girl. "W-Why are you laughing?"

She hummed, and I shivered when her cold fingers fell under my shirt, trailing up and down my back. Gods, did that feel good…

"You…" She tilted her head. "Want to have sex with me because I look like a singer to you?"

That was absurd! I was rendered speechless, but she… wasn't wrong. "N-No, of course not!"

"So you don't want to do it with me?" She pouted. Her hands flopped back to her sides, and on the inside, I wanted to show her how much I wanted to kiss her. Not because she looked like Elsa Olsen! Because she was… ugh.

I groaned. "I-I do!"

"Because I look like Elsa Olsen, is that it?" She raised her eyebrows.

Gods, this was going nowhere. "Okay!" I exploded. I didn't care how he was smirking at me right now. "You do look very much like her, but I… uh, I like you. A-As a person!" Yes.

Fuck, did I sound stupid.

There she was, having another great laugh. Oh, if only I could see that she was joking, I wouldn't have to act like a complete fool.

Sitting atop of her, and staring down at the bright face, I didn't end up pouting very long. To put it frankly, she was too beautiful for me to get angry at her. Sneakily - and of course, she was completely vulnerable to me - I lightly ran my fingers up and down her waist.

Laughter turned into gasps… but she continued laughing. "O-oh God, s-stop it!" She flailed her arms up, her body writhing underneath me.

I smiled, continuing my ministration, and only stopped to admire her being. Jesus, what have I gotten myself into? "You shouldn't have teased me like that then."

Letting her hands fall to my waist, fingers curled on the hem of my shirt… she smiled. Her eyes sparkled, contrasting through the dimly lit room, her hair running down her shoulder… covering her bare skin… a place where I'd like to place my lips on. Where I could mark her, if she ever let me. My smile dimmed, only to let it gape at her in wonders.

She looked so perfect…

"Anna…" I blinked, finding her hand wrapped around my wrist. She placed them on top of her chest - Gods, could I feel the warmth of her skin - and I let my eyes roam down to her supple lips. "You can touch. Don't be scared."

Oh I wasn't scared. I was… ecstatic. Those few drinks I had earlier were doing some good.

I leaned in, and let her cradle my cheek as our lips met. My heart was pounding as if it was going to burst out of my chest at the feeling of her skin against mine. My fingers raced to hold her… wherever I could hold that would make her feel this ecstasy.

She sighed into me, her tongue glossing over my lips. I was hesitant, but ran my hands over her breasts.

Pulling away, I had these eyes, and immediately, it'd given my expression away. She smiled, placing her hand above hers and squeezed. I felt my heart skip, adoring her eyes gazing at me. " _Go ahead."_

What could possibly go wrong? I let my body relax from the tension and sat up to pull my clothes off. The heat was unbearable, and she was looking quite beautiful. I've realized I was biting my lips.

Indeed, she was… alluring, and I could not resist her at all.

With a heavy gaze, I laid my lips against the crook of her neck, pecking soft kisses down her pulsing… writhing body. She was in the seventh sea of heaven, and I was utterly grateful to give her such pleasure.

Her skin was hot against my mouth, but I could taste every little bit of her as my tongue trailed down her neck to her chest. I gazed up… and her blue eyes could only send shivers down my back. It was cold like ice… but at the same time, she was just as hot as molten lava.

I held her thigh in my hand, caressing her soft pale skin. Gods, I couldn't get enough.

She shut her eyes, letting her hands run through my hair. And she let out a small laugh. "Wouldn't it be funny if we end up having a relationship?"

I rolled my eyes. _I have to shut her up_.

With her hardened nub close to my lips, my tongue found itself pressed against it, caressing all of her. And she let out a moan, fingers fisting through my hair. I sighed in response.

" _Oh please…"_

 _Please?_

Her glazed eyes watched me, her body writhing with pleasure as I continued to please her… worship her. But she was right, it'd be funny if we did end up taking an interest with each other.

We'd already done things backwards, we might as well go all the way. _Oh what am I saying?_

I made my way down her body, kissing her the entire way, breathing into her perfume, tasting her… _feeling_ …

And I laid between her legs, my palms placed gently on her hips. With my breath ghosting down her skin, she let out a blissful sigh. I gazed up at her, her fingers running down my hair, gripping hard with every little movement I made. I smiled, my lips pressed against her skin. _Gods, did she look beautiful…_

Her body arched towards me. " _Baby…"_

Maybe she really was this drunk… but I didn't mind it so much, as her scent had intoxicated me even more. My face flushed with arousal and heat.

My hands pushed her thighs apart, and slowly, I placed a chaste kiss between her legs. She shuddered, a small sigh escaping from her perfect lips. And I'd become bold, pressing my tongue flat against her. She was vulnerable to me, letting go of my hair to moan into her hand. I hummed in silence.

She was sweet… and everything that I'd expected to be, and I couldn't get enough. Her body relaxed into me, her blissful sobs encouraging more… and I was going to give her more. I placed another small kiss between her incredible wet folds before meeting her sex with my finger. I looked up as I felt her gaze crawling down my back.

"You okay?" I asked. But she didn't need to answer me, as her only reply was the thrust of her hips. I smiled, and breathed against her body, my lips pressed against her inner thigh. She felt incredibly warm and perhaps… I was the cause of it. Her eyes were filled with lust, even if she seemed quiet… and it was dark. Even through the dimly lit lights I knew she wanted me…

Her chest heaved with every breath she took, and she cried out of pleasure as I thrust my middle finger in her… Gods, was she warm. "Ooh… Ah… Ahnna…" she whimpered. I could feel her jerking below me as I curled my finger inside her… grazing against the spot that had almost won her body over.

She gasped against me, her fingers finally return to grip onto my hair, her nails piercing into my skin. Her body tensed quickly. "Oh… F-Faster!" she cried. Gladly, I thrust my finger into her faster and harder, leaving her melting into my own hands. Perhaps, I should add another?

I smirked. And as I did, her body writhed below me, her gasps turning silent… turning into screams… and a white-hot light of ecstasy finally peaked. And it sent her crying out of pleasure, her back arched sharply below me. I kissed her inner thigh gently, gazing at her blissed expression.

 _Wow…_

I let her enjoy the glow, and catch her own breath before pulling my fingers away. It'd been coated with her essence, her scent so…

"Feeling good?" I asked, crawling up and laid atop of her. I ran my fingers through her fine hair.

She hummed, her arms wrapped around me. "That was great," she whispered. "I feel all warm and fuzzy…"

I chuckled. "You've drank a lot."

"Barely." She yawned. "You did amazing…" Her hands slowly crawled down my back, and wrapped itself around my ass. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think you have the energy to do anything, do you?"

She shrugged. This woman was strange.

"Well, I think it's getting late, and I want to sleep." I rolled myself beside her, pulling up the blanket and put it over us.

She pouted. "But what about-"

"We can talk about what's going to happen tomorrow morning."

"Right… Good night."

So… perhaps, 'tomorrow morning' wasn't such a great idea, seeing how she was gone before I'd even waken up. My head hurt, but it'd hurt even more when I found a note laid beside me, instead of her.

 _Call me: XXX-XXXX-XXXX_

 _Elsa Olsen_

 _Holy fuck, what have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
